


Liquid Luck

by siriusenthusiast



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Humor, Undercover, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusenthusiast/pseuds/siriusenthusiast
Summary: Something goes wrong on Team Mustang's mission which leaves Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye in a compromising position... Quick RoyxRiza Team Mustang shenanigans one-shot, enjoy!
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **I do not own fullmetal alchemist but I certainly wish I did

“You’re an idiot, Havoc” said Colonel Roy Mustang, exasperated.

“For the hundredth time, I’m _sorry_. I really thought I put it in the green glass!” Havoc looked distressedly at Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye who was laughing so hard he thought she might fall off her barstool.

“It” referred to a certain substance which Madame Christmas called “liquid luck”. The plan was to spike their target’s drink with just enough of the substance to get him loose and talkative while Lieutenant Hawkeye strategically wormed information out of him. It should have been a simple task, with Hawkeye posing as an attractive woman sitting alone at the bar. However, things did not go to plan. Havoc, posing as a bartender, had mistakenly given Riza the spiked drink and she was becoming increasingly inebriated as time went on. It didn’t help that the dose was intended for a 6-foot 2 man rather than a 5-foot 6 woman. Mustang had wanted to shut the whole operation down once he had realized what had happened, but he was worried this would only put Riza in more danger. So, they were all crouched down watching intently from the hidden room on the second floor which gave a full-on view of the busy bar below, debating on what to do next.

“Maybe if you focused less on flirting with Vanessa and more on the job, this wouldn’t have happened” Breda pointed out.

Havoc was about to retort when Colonel Mustang put his hand up. “That’s enough. What we need to do right now is get Hawkeye away from him as soon as possible. From what Chris told me, this stuff gets worse as time goes on until they eventually pass out. Usually with no memory of the night before.”

“We’re scrapping the mission?” Fuery asked.

“Well, we don’t really have a choice, do we?” replied Mustang, shooting a glare at Havoc.

“There’s no point in any of us going down there, we might just end up in a bar fight. He isn’t exactly sober.” Breda added.

“Yes, that’s right. I’ll get Vanessa to go down and try to steer Riza away from him. If he starts getting aggressive, Lieutenant Havoc can escort him out. Worst case scenario the rest of us will be down there for support, but hopefully it doesn’t go that far. Breda and I will be at the back table and Fuery, I think it’s best you stay up here in case we need to shoot him down.”

“Shoot him down?!” piped Fuery, incredulously.

“You never know, he might be armed” asserted Mustang.

Roy did not hear Breda mutter something about “overprotective” and “paranoid” under his breath to Havoc and Fuery who could not help but agree.

The plan had worked fairly well. After briefing Vanessa, Havoc returned to his place behind the bar. Mustang and Breda slipped into the back table imperceptibly from the staff door. Vanessa, who ensured them all she had ample experience rescuing her friends from zealous men, swooped onto Riza, cutting off the man mid-speech and effectively giving him no opportunity to insert himself back into the conversation. Riza, who seemed to have totally forgotten about her date, had obliged Vanessa in a cacophony of giggles and squeals which were so utterly unlike the Lieutenant, Havoc had to stifle his laughter from behind the bar. Eventually, Vanessa lead Riza into the back room, losing their target’s eye in the crowd of people who filled the bar.

“I told you, I’m an expert” winked Vanessa “You guys should get her home before she does anything stupid.”

“Shouldn’t we take her to the hospital?” Breda asked, glancing anxiously at Riza who now appeared to be dancing to music no one else could hear.

“No need. She just needs to sleep it off. The dose wasn’t nearly enough to have any serious effects, even on her” assured Vanessa.

“Yeah, I’ll take her home now. We should all leave through the back. Breda, can you keep your eyes on the target while I get Lieutenant Hawkeye into the car? And Havoc, you’re on paperwork for the next two weeks.” Mustang promptly picked up a still swaying Riza and slung her over his shoulder. The Lieutenant did not seem to notice that she no longer had two feet on the ground.

Once the Flame Alchemist was out of earshot, Breda turned to Havoc “You got off easy. If anything had happened to Hawkeye, he would have burned you to a crisp.”


	2. Chapter 2

Getting into Hawkeye’s apartment was easy enough. The Lieutenant had not made a sound since Mustang had gotten her out of the car and he suspected she had already fallen asleep. Using the spare key in the mailbox, Mustang carried Riza inside into her bedroom. After gently placing her onto her bed, he stepped into the kitchen to grab a glass of water to put on Hawkeye’s bedside table. He remembered Madame Christmas mentioning that side effects of liquid luck included dehydration and overheating, especially when combined with alcohol. When Roy had returned, Hawkeye was sitting upright on the edge of her bed looking disoriented.

“You’re awake” he said, surprised. She had also apparently begun to feel the side effects because she had taken off her blouse, leaving a rather thin tank top in its place which Roy did his best to ignore.

“Water” Riza said, noticing the glass in Roy’s hand. He handed it to her, and she gulped it down in one go.

“Did you want some more?”

“Nope” Riza smacked her lips in appreciation.

Clearly, the effects of the liquid luck had not yet worn off.

“Listen, you should get some sleep. It’s late and you need to sleep this off” he said, as he got up to refill the cup. She suddenly stood up the moment he did, grabbing his hand.

“Roy?” Riza had turned to face him, her amber eyes glinting in the moonlight peeking through her bedroom window. He had started a little when she spoke. She hadn’t called him by his first name since… well, since they were kids. Before Ishval, before everything.

“Yeah?” Roy felt his throat tighten up. He tried not to think about how scant that tank top really was.

“Will you stay? Please?” she whispered, almost inaudibly. Her hands had wandered up his arms, lingering on the back of his neck. She was so close now; Roy felt her breath against his collarbone. Her lips trailed from the bottom of his throat to his shoulder, leaving a burning sensation on his skin. Without thinking, his hands found their way to the small of her back and then to the taut skin of her waist, sending a wave of desire pulsing through him. He felt her fold into him as his fingers instinctively trailed up her spine, over the marred skin of her back. Once again, feeling her scar against his fingertips… the one he knew so intimately, the one _he_ had inflicted on her. This jolted him back to his senses. He pulled away abruptly as the spell broke and he felt a familiar feeling of guilt wash over him.

“Riza” he said, “You should get some rest.”

She didn’t protest, allowing him to guide her back to her bed. He sat there for a minute, gently pushing her hair out of her face as he listened to her breathe, waiting for her to fall asleep. How many times had she done the same for him? Dragging him out of bars in the middle of the night, a drunken mess. She deserved better than that. When she had finally fallen asleep, he quietly refilled her glass of water and left the apartment. Roy thought it was unlikely she would remember any of this tomorrow morning and he figured that maybe, it was better that way. 


End file.
